Unconditionally
by marvelgirl4life
Summary: What if SHIELD required Clint and Natasha to get married for a mission? Would they? Can they? And is it only solely for a mission? Rated T just because.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! first ever story on I hope you like it! I am a die hard Clintasha shipper, but this is an AU and most certainly not by the book. PM me if you want more info but for now Enjoy!**

August 17, 2012

SHIELD headquarters.

1 year later.

Clint Barton walked down the busy headquarters to his mission debrief. He nodded at the fellow agents he passed. HE glanced at his watch before knocking on Director Nick Fury's office door. He was one minute late.

"Come in," the gruff voice replied.

Clint entered the room. Sitting behind the desk was his boss, with his ever present imposing look, his handler, Phil Coulson dressed impeccably in his suit and tie, and Natasha, who caught his eye and slightly shook her head. She tapped her left wrist as if she was wearing a watch and mouthed the word"apologize"

"Sorry I'm late, Director" Clint said smoothly as he slid into his seat.

"Any particular reason, Agent Barton" Director Fury asked.

"No, Sir. It won't happen again"

"See that it doesn't. Now let's debrief."

The mission seemed simple enough. Natasha would go in as a highschool teacher and Clint would be her backup. They would get the information SHIELD wanted and get out. It was a 4 month mission .

"There's just one tiny catch." Coulson stated a little nervously.

"What, Coulson?" Natasha asked clearly ready to finish this meeting.

"In order for the cover story to work, you have to get married?" Coulson said dreading the explosion that was surely coming.

Natasha simply got up and left the room. She didn't, and never would, have patience for ridiculous requests. She burst into HQ's gym and looked around. The gym was empty. She grabbed her iPod from her pocket, jammed her headphones in her ears, and headed over to the treadmill.

She had been running for a good 30 minutes, when she heard someone enter the gym. She didn't even bother turning around, because she knew who was there. The person started up his treadmill beside her. He was running at a very steady pace and was keeping up with her easily.

"We could refuse the mission you know," Clint said after 15 minutes of silence.

Natasha looked over at him in surprise. "Yeah, but then we would wipe out our perfect mission success rate," she stated matter-of-factly

"Who cares?" Clint replied, still keeping his pace and breathing even.

Natasha was giving him her "who-are-you-and what-have-you-done-to-my-partner" look. "You did, last time I checked"

"Yeah, but this is different. I don't want to do this if we're not both totally comfortable with it. This is WAY different than SHIELD just asking us to infiltrate and find information. This is personal."

Natasha snorted. "A little TOO personal."

"Yeah," he said.

The room was silent for the next ten minutes except for the sound of the treadmills, and the two agents breathing.

"Okay," Natasha said.

Clint tripped. "Sorry, what?" he asked, bracing himself on the sides of the treadmill, the belt still running. Natasha raised an amused eyebrow.

"I said 'okay'. This is so stupid, and it's not worth ruining our perfect success rate over. And plus, it's only for two months. What's the harm?"

Clint yanked the keys out of both of their treadmills. Natasha stopped and looked at him.

"What? You look shocked?"

"You're sure?"

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Barton"

Clint started grinning ridiculously. "I'll go tell uncle Phil." He went to the door. He paused.

"Hey, Tasha?"

"What?"

"Thanks."

"It's just a mission, Barton."

He smiled as he left the room. She would never know that to him it was so much more.

Coulson was sitting in his office running a hand through his hair. Clint and Natasha were the only team in SHIELD history to have a perfect mission success record for this long. They never worked by the book, but they always have an uncanny way of finishing the job flawlessly. Phil sighed as he watched his agents run side by side in the gym/training room on his computer screen. He glanced away for just a moment and missed seeing Natasha begrudgingly accept the mission. Sometimes he didn't even know why he was even bothering to ensure his agents had the best of care, the best salary, and a best friend. Sadly for Coulson, He never ended up with his best friend. He lived a very lonely life. But he was ok with it just as long as his agents were safe.

At a light tap on his door, Coulson jerked out of his nostalgia.

"Come in." He called. A tall, thin girl entered his office. She had platinum blond hair, and clear shining green eyes. "Bobbi," Coulson greeted her with dread. "Please, sit down." Bobbi sat, and crossed her denim clad legs.

"Agent Coulson, Director Fury has instructed me to be the contact on the mission given to Strike team Delta. I'm here for all the information given to you by Intel, and the files regarding what the mission consists of."

Coulson almost frowned. There was no way Natasha would accept to this mission now. She would take one look at Bobbi and walk right away. The two of them had a history of conflict and the mission would probably fail because Natasha was being too formal.

"Um, ok Agent Morse. I will email them, to your handler. It's agent Jones right?" At her nod Coulson turned to the computer screen to open his email, when he noticed that both Natasha and Clint had left the gym. _ Uh-oh._

Coulson hurriedly sent the files trying to avoid any confrontation between the two female agents on the job assignment until absolutely necessary. Just then, there was a professional, but decidedly female, knock at his door. Coulson closed his eyes. "Come in."

Natasha and Clint both entered the room and looked surprised to see Bobbi sitting there.

"Bobbi," Clint politely acknowledged her. Natasha, however, was slightly less pleasant.

"Uncle Phil," She began, completely ignoring the other agent in the room. "We've accepted the mission. I know we leave tomorrow, so we need to know who our backup contact is."

Bobbi rose and said smugly "That would be me."

A look of sheer horror passed over both Clint and Natasha's faces, but for completely different reasons. Natasha's was because she didn't ever want to be under Bobbi's command, Clint's was because he knew that if Bobbi and Natasha were working together, it would be the most trying mission he had ever endured.

Natasha quickly snapped her professional face back on. "Well, Agent Morse, It will be a pleasure. Good bye."

She exited the room at her normal brisk clip, and left Clint, who was glaring eye daggers at Coulson, to follow behind.

Coulson prayed after his office was cleared out. _please don't let them kill each other,_Sadly, he knew there was a very slim chance of that happening

**Review, please if you like it and want me to update this! Love y'all!**

**~marvelgirl4life:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok..just wow! I was not expecting such a big response from you guys so soon! The total readers on this story so far are 50! I didn't even think that was possible. As a thank you, here's another chapter! Please remember to favorite/follow me and this story (also you can check out my tumblr marvelgirl4life.) **

SHIELD Living Quarters August 18,

Clint Barton slung his duffle bag over his shoulder. He had packed all of the personal items that he would need for the six month mission. He glanced in the mirror. He was wearing black jeans and a plain white shirt for the plane ride. He would change into a blazer after they landed. He took a deep breath. This was going to be one of the most patience trying missions he had ever done. He shook his head. This probably one of the worst contact assignments SHIELD had ever done.

Clint took a deep breath, and looked around the room one last time before he left to pick up his partner.

He quickly swiped his card to access the elevator. He selected floor 5 and waited the 30 seconds it took him to get to her floor. He quickly knocked on the door.

"Tasha? Are you ready?"

The door swung open and he was greeted with the smell of something burning.

"Hi, Clint. Sorry, I'll be ready in just a second. Come in."

He walked into her tiny apartment and sat in the office chair.

"What's burning?"

"Oh!" Natasha flew into the bathroom. "Just the curling iron. I set it on a washcloth." She called. Clint rolled his eyes as he surveyed the neat room.

"Anything I can help you with?" Her makeup bag flew out of the open door and landed on the bed next to her duffel bag.

"Can you stick that in there? I'm just finishing up my hair."

Clint crossed the room and stuffed the small bag inside the suitcase.

"Do you want me to close it?

"No, I have something to stick in there." She emerged from the bathroom, with her red hair curled to perfection. She stuck a bottle of hairspray into her bag. "There. All done."

"What about your curling iron?" Clint asked.

"I have two." She replied, zipping the bag shut.

"Before we go," Clint said, shouldering her bag. "I want you to promise me something."

"Ok, Barton"

"No matter how badly Bobbi annoys you, you'll try not to retaliate?"

Natasha rolled her eyes "Can't, sorry"

Clint sighed. "Ok, but at least try please!"

"Let's go, Barton."

When they reached the runway, both of them put their sunglasses on. It was super bright outside on that particular day. Natasha took her bag from Clint, and the two of them walked toward the plane where Coulson was waiting for them.

Phil nodded at Natasha first, then Clint. "Bobbi's running a little late, she'll be here shortly.

Natasha snorted. "It's a plane ride not a beauty pageant." She muttered to Clint.

Clint rolled his eyes "And who spent extra time curling her hair this morning?" He responded in an equally low voice. Natasha huffed and looked away.

Bobbi came jogging towards them five minutes later, pulling her suitcase behind her.

"Sorry, I'm late!" Bobbi said. "I had to do a little Mani Pedi this morning because my nails were absolutely atrocious!"Natasha gave Clint a look that said "SEE!"

"Let's get this party started!" Natasha quipped with fake enthusiasm. "Bye, Uncle Phil." She boarded the plane, and sat down in the co-pilot's seat.

Bobbi bounded up into the plane; her high heels were clicking as she tried to pull her bag in after her. She finally succeeded and sat down with her nail file already out.

"Bye, Uncle Phil," Clint said and climbed into the pilot's seat.

"Don't kill each other," Coulson responded as he shut the plane door. After the typical pilot's check the plane took off, its destination: Bloomington, Indiana.

**There it is! Huge Thank you to you all! FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR marvelgirl4life! plz plz plz!Feel free to send me a prompt and I might just answer it! Also, I'm working on a one shot called****_ reasons Why._**** Keep your eyes open for that! Reviews are welcome:) **


End file.
